Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-4x-y = 4$ $-4x-y = 4$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-y = 4$ $-y = 4x+4$ $y = -4x - 4$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-y = 4$ $-y = 4x+4$ $y = -4x - 4$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.